Emerald Eyed
by Queen Among Writers
Summary: *inspired by artwork by aquaxixi* Victor has the tendency to keep his calm, no matter what the situation. However, he doesn't like when some random stranger tries to snatch up his precious katsudon Yuuri. jealous!Victor


Emerald Eyed

 _*Quick note: A fluffy, flirty little fanfiction one shot based on the artwork of aquaxixi on Tumblr. To see the original artwork, here's the link: . This features jealous!Victor, some mild romance, and mild swearing; hence the T rating. Please enjoy my first fanfiction for Yuri! On Ice._

"It's another beautiful morning." Yuuri thought to himself as he prepared himself for practicing the new step sequence for his short program. The competition season was approaching rapidly and Yuuri and Victor were spending every day at the rink in St. Petersburg, trying to perfect their new routines for the upcoming season. Yuuri in particular was feeling the pressure now that Victor was re-entering the arena; he had to be better than flawless if he wanted a shot of surpassing his lover and skating idol. The Japanese man, the vision of grace, glided across the ice in the complicated sequence of fast paced beats with the fire of determination lighting up his chocolate brown eyes. On the outside of the rink, stood the trio of Yurio and Mila and Georgi who were watching Yuuri occupying the rink.

"I can see what Victor saw in him. It is his passion above all else that shines through his performances." Mila gushed about the Japanese man in Russian, as she stretched and warmed up for her practice later. She ignored the nasty side eye coming from Yurio and Georgi nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention the way he tells a story through his movements and his sequences are his strong point." Georgi noted. Yurio scoffed, this time not even glancing up from his phone.

"Too bad his jumps are utter shit." This earned the Russian teen a shove from Mila and a stern chiding.

"Be nice, Yurio! Yuuri has significantly improved under Victor's tutelage. If I remember correctly, you barely beat him by a hair's width at the Barcelona Grand Prix last year." Mila countered and Yurio growled.

"Whatever." The group went back to focusing on Yuuri gliding across the ice; even Yurio was paying close attention behind the guise of scrolling through his social media feed. Yuuri finished the ending of his short program with his end position, breathing hard and face flushed. He blushed from the round of applause, courtesy of Mila, bowing his head and skating off to the side of the rink. His eyes searching for the glimpse of silver locks that he was dying to run his hand through, but he couldn't find them.

"Maybe Victor has run on some errands?" Yuuri muttered under his labored breath, leaning his back against the rink's wall. The Japanese man was content to stay there until Victor returned when an unfamiliar voice reached his ears.

"That was a beautiful display." Yuuri turned around, finding himself almost face to face with a stranger causing to nearly fall since he was startled by the stranger's close proximity. He was decently handsome, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes not unlike his own, but was nothing compared to his Victor.

"Umm… thank you." Yuuri's humility forced a blush onto his face.

"Can I learn your name?" The stranger leaned in closer which triggered Yuuri to jump back further and turn red all over his face from awkward embarrassment. The stranger flashed him million megawatt smile and winked at him.

"I am with someone. So, umm…" The Japanese man showed the stranger the ring on his finger, the gold glinting under the natural lighting filtering into the rink. The stranger's eyes narrowed for a brief moment before shinning with a glint.

"They don't have to know…" Across the rink, the trio was watching the stranger flirt with Yuuri with wide eyes and desperately looking around for Victor.

"Oh my… Seriously, is that guy hitting on our precious katsudon?" Georgi grimaced, wiping the singular bead of sweat from his forehead. Yurio, much to their shock, appeared irritated.

"Umm… Maybe he doesn't know about #Victuuri yet?" Mila giggled nervously yet amused at the same time; flustered Yuuri was really cute to watch. The Japanese man was barely beating back the stranger's flirtations in the most awkward way possible.

"Ugh… What the fuck? Where is the pig's husband?" Yurio was embarrassed by the scene in front of him and scoured the arena for Victor. Only a second later, a familiar mop of hair re-entered the rink and raced over to where the others were. Georgi was the first to notice Victor's sudden arrival; nearly jumping out of his leotard from shock. Mila and Yurio's jaws dropped when they realized Victor's arrival. But Victor didn't seem to notice as he was too busy staring down the stranger who was harassing his Yuuri. Blue green eyes narrowed in a predatory anger; the man was too close to his Yuuri.

"There he is! Do you have a Yuuri radar or something?" Victor winked at Georgi and with ease leapt over the railing of the rink.

"Can't help when your husband's too hot… Just going to help my Yuuri a little bit." The Russian man shrugged and flipped his hair.

"Yeah! Go go jealous Vitya!" Mila cheered, whistling a little. The red-head woman was eagerly awaiting the green-eyed monster to emerge from within Victor and defend Yuuri.

"Aww guess I'm okay, Mila." Victor laughed. But the Russian skater knew that the burst of envy within him had settled over his mind the moment he laid eyes on some stranger trying to snatch his Yuuri.

"Yeah yeah…" Yurio grumbled, seeing easily through Victor's obvious lie. The man was jealous and it showed. It was hilarious to the Russian teen to see the world-famous skater Victor Nikiforov losing his cool over a guy flirting with his husband; of all the things it could have been- a man was not what Yurio would have expected. Victor elegantly skated over to the two and smoothly slipped his arm around Yuuri's slender hips; eliciting a little squeak from the Japanese man. The stranger turned pale at the sight of Victor staring him down.

"Victor…"

"I am back my little katsudon…" The stranger when he first saw Victor approaching noted that the silver-haired man seemed oddly familiar. It was only until the black-haired skater he was trying to flirt with uttered the name 'Victor' did the missing puzzle piece click into place. Standing before him was Victor Nikiforov, five-time Figure Skating Grand Prix Champion and the pride of Russia. Victor made sure to flash his ring to the stranger a couple of times to really emphasize the point that Yuuri was _his husband_ and that the stranger was barking up the wrong tree by flirting with him.

"Umm…" The stranger started moving backwards slightly, under the heated glare from Victor.

"Fuck off." Victor calmly growled with the intensity never leaving his eyes. Yuuri shrank in his arms and turned beet red from Victor's sudden aggression towards the stranger. The stranger didn't even wait before speeding out of the rink as if his life depended on it. Victor witnessed the man running with a deep satisfaction; the jealous quelling his chest.

"Victor-" The silver-haired man looked down at the handsome man in his arms, still slightly flushed from his encounter with the flirting stranger.

"Yes Yuuri?" Mila and Georgi were listening in from the opposite side of the rink with bated breath; holding in their cheers for Victor scaring off the threat to their precious katsudon.

"I never would have taken you as the jealous type. The mighty Victor Nikiforov, the pride of Russia, jealous over another man flirting with me?" Yuuri joked with his husband, who turned scarlet in the cheeks at the accusation.

"I was not jealous! I was merely coming to your rescue!" Victor stuttered sheepishly, lending all sorts of justification to why he scared off the stranger. Yuuri chuckled and leaned in, close to his husband's ear. His hand traced along Victor's shirt collar and the Japanese man lower his voice to a whisper.

"That's too bad. I was going to say that jealousy made you even sexier than you already are." Yuuri declared brazenly before removing his hand and skating off the rink. The silver haired man could only blink and gape at the sudden confidence from his husband, watching the Japanese man slide across the ice confidently. Yuuri shot his husband a wink once he stepped off the ice before retiring next to Mila.

"Well, I'll be…" Victor breathed out.


End file.
